New Blood
by Drubear
Summary: This is a continuation of the Twilight series, it follows the new life of Bella and Edward. However, something strange appears that puts relationships, normality -if it was ever normal- and sanity on the rocks. Watch the drama unfold.
1. Chapter 1

**New Blood- Chapter 1**

Edward slid down the steps with ease and a furrowed brow. He raced his palm against my waist and held me tightly, inhaling my hair, all within a quarter of a second. Strangely slow. "Edward?" He raised his head and opened his eyes, a glorious gold.

"Carlisle wants me to assist him with his work, at the hospital." The uneven, unnecessary breathing continued. He stared into my eyes, trying to decipher my thoughts. "Oh!" That was all I could say; it was a wave of happiness combined with a wash of nausea and worry.

"I know. That was all I could say at the time. Carlisle merely chuckled." I registered Edward's tone of voice before mussing his hair. "You can do it." I encouraged him. "You have more self control than vampires who have lived for decades among humans!" His crooked smile returned, but only fleetingly before his mind raced ahead into a crash landing.

"What if I lose control...we all can." His marble skin creased into folds above his eyes, a familiar pain stabbed through my heart. "Hey! Why do you hold onto those memories?" I cupped his face. "Jasper made a mistake; it's not yours to repeat!" I smoothed his forehead and kissed his cheek reassuringly. "Come on, the Edward I know, doesn't use the phrase 'What if...It's not in his vocabulary." I smiled and turned him away towards the stairs."Go accept Carlisle's offer." I pushed him quickly, he almost stumbled. I snickered; my newborn strength hadn't subsided yet! He turned around and rolled his eyes before racing up the stairs with a childlike excitement. I smiled to myself; he's such a kid sometimes. Speaking of kids, I thought to myself. After a minute, I growled quietly under my breath. It only took one word. "Jacob...!"

"She's right here, right here! Just like we agreed! Only two hours to play! Although I deserve more time..." Nessie ran into the room, with enough gusto in her steps to lift up a couple of floorboards and jumped into my arms. "How's my little buttercup?" I crooned. I hadn't seen her since the morning! She raised her palm and placed it against my cheek eagerly, watching my expression flitter. It must have been quite humorous to her. "You what?" Jacob's face looked alarmed and then terrified at my thunderous growl. I felt the air vibrate around me. I'd worried Edward. Jake quickly waved to Renesmee and raced out of the backdoor. A peal of laughter split the murderous intent in my head; I looked down to see Nessie fully enjoying the entertainment.

"This time, I will kill that mongrel!" It didn't take long to pick up the stiff tension in the air with a couple of thoughts. "He shouldn't be letting her ride motorcycles! Nessie's not unbreakable!" He growled and lifted her out of my arms. To teach her a little lesson about safety precautions no doubt. I didn't think the helmet and leather jacket in the garage would be of any assistance to my daughter's new found hobby, as a daredevil. A thrill seeker just like her mum.

The sun was beginning to set overhead as we headed back to our cottage. Nessie was tucked up in Edward's arms, she looked like motionless art. Edward noticed my brooding stare and smiled in response.

"Bella, you really have given me everything I could ever have wished for in this life. I am forever grateful to you." The expression in his eyes was like the rising of the sun, full of passion and pride. It caught me off of guard. If I could have blushed...

"Edward, it was you who brought me to life," my voice was quiet, but not inaudible. Never, inaudible. His confused expression surprised me and I lifted my eyebrows in disbelief. I faked a small cough, 'It is as if you were designed for this life' I quoted Aro's powdery voice. Edward burst out laughing and asked me to mimic Cauis, shortly followed by Rosalie. After setting Nessie to sleep, I climbed onto our bed and fell into Edward's arms, which fit perfectly. "Mmm...comfortable" I trailed off into thought. Time had certainly passed since our last encounter with the Volturi. It had been quiet ever since, peaceful. A little too peaceful.

"Can we play now?" Edward held out his hands to cup my face, obviously itching to reason my long silence. I could now open my mind at ease for his delight. A big change from before, where he was previously shunned due to a supernatural glitch in my brain.

"I was just thinking about the Volturi..." Edward's head jerked up and his expression froze.

"You don't need to worry about them Bella, matters have been settled. Alice is keeping tabs on them as we speak." He rushed to console me but it was simply an errand thought after all those impressions I'd done.

"No, no Edward, I'm not worried. I was just wondering because it's been a while since our last encounter. Isn't it time for another obstacle to crop up?" I pointed to myself. "I still attract danger, you can't ignore the evidence." He looked amused to my surprise and hugged me closer; another big change, from his accustomed defensive and overprotective attitude.

"Ah, my little durable Bella with an amazing gift. Nothing can hurt you" My body stiffened and my expression turned sour. He perched on his elbow to get a look at my reaction.

"It's nice to be protected every now and then..." I turned to face him and pushed out my bottom lip in a pleading pout. Edward's eyes widened at my strange behaviour. And, that was the end of any conversation for that night.

The wind glided along with me, like running silk sheets across the arms; my morning jog. Nessie had been demanding to see Jacob since she'd woken up, the adrenaline must have worn off. Edward scowled next to me, disgruntled by his daughter's infatuations. I tried to lighten the air. "It's a lovely day," clouds hovered above, rolling and darkening "we should take Nessie out somewhere. The whole family out together, that would be nice, right Nessie?" She looked up and placed her warm palm against my cheek. "Yes...Jacob will be there, obviously. It's hard to not be seen without the werewolf." I looked up cautiously to study Edward's reaction. It was serene, he must be plotting something. It's a look I now often recognised from my muddy pre-vampire days.

"Mommy, can I get a motorcycle, like Jakey?" I was slightly sidetracked, not being used to hearing my daughters voice very often.

"Erm, I think it would be best if you confer with your father Nessie. He was the most upset by your decision, it seems. "I held back a bark of laughter and quickened my pace.

We arrived to the house, but something seemed off, different. "Hello?"I made my way through the front room and dropped Nessie onto the coach. Nobody seemed to be around. Edward was confused with the situation, which worried me more. Normally, it was a festival of greetings every time I brought Nessie to the house in the mornings. It was the only time she would eat human food.

"They can't be hunting this early, unless, it was an emergency." Edward stepped out to find Carlisle's trail and the others. A flicker of off- white, very out of place in this house, caught my attention by the dining room. I picked up the note and read the contents. "Edward!" I screamed, despite the cacophony of high soprano that erupted into the air.

"What? What happened?" I held out the note hastily, not in the right condition to present it out loud. The air whistled through his mouth; pointless breaths.

"Grab Nessie, we're heading to the hospital. It must be something else. It can't be them." Edward rushed ahead of me to get the car ready. I picked up Nessie steadily, but my mind oozed dizzily, all the thoughts processing in my head. And, not a single answer.

"We're looking for . It's an emergency, please. "The woman at the desk seemed slightly taken aback, as are all women who are unlucky enough to suffer from Edward's devastating beauty. She stumbled with a few papers before whispering the room number and Edward was off. The hospital used to hold memories of anguish and torment as a result of my clumsy stages, now it was a temptation that had to be restrained. The smell of human blood was like rain after a dry season of weather; everywhere. We reached room 108 and slammed open the door. Rosalie had her head on Emmet's shoulder and the pattern seemed to carry on. Alice jumped up at our arrival and hugged me closely, squeezing Edward's shoulders, she took him outside. "Hey...what's wrong? You really gave us a scare you know. Come to the hospital immediately, nobody home. I mean, we only live a few metres away, practically a second." The words rushed out angrily.

"Bella, Bella we're really sorry. But, Carlisle wanted to talk to Edward properly. He didn't just want his brain zapped and then have Edward plan out the entire situation without hearing anybody out, ok?" Rosalie pulled me towards a vacant chair. It was cold, probably Esme's.

"Fine, but, what, is going on? Tell me." I really wished they would skip the suspense.

"Carlisle has a patient in the special care unit. And, well, she's quite special. You would have to see her to understand. He should be taking you and Edward there shortly to meet her." Rosalie seemed to be acting like this was the apocalypse. The possibilities that had run through my head like fire wire, something had happened to the Denali clan, there had been an outbreak of newborn vampires, Charlie had been injured or a bitten victim.

"That's it...a breakthrough in Carlisle's research? Uh! Talk about melodramatics!" I sunk into the chair before leaping onto my feet. I was too angry to sit.

"Bella, it will be all melodramatics when you see her. Trust me." Emmet stood up to turn the football on, the plasma television screen bleeped to life. I huffed impatiently and then went to check up on Nessie outside with Edward. My first guess, he was as impatient as me, a mask to the fury beneath. His heel was clicking as he mimicked a husband waiting for his wife to go into labour. That ship has long sailed, thank god.

"What a lame ass thing to make us worry about." I rested my head against his shoulders and stared down the ice blue corridor. Why were hospitals always so depressing? Was it their job to mirror the patient's feelings? A lovely yellow is what my mum would have suggested, like she painted Charlie's kitchen.

"Yes, lame indeed." Edward turned to face me and laid Nessie onto one of the settees, she'd fallen asleep. So, adrenaline's her coffee? The passersby stared at us, a triangle of perfection to them I guess, statues that belong in Romanesque cathedrals. Carlisle arrived at that moment, stunning the crowd into relapse, there were more of them, they thought.

"I deeply apologise for the rash note and delayed explanations. It was Alice's idea and I think it worked well." Edward scowled down at the pale linoleum floor. "This way then, let's not delay." Carlisle looked tired despite his newborn excitement. He led us down a narrow hallway, the blue dispersed into grey and then shocking silver. At the end of the corridor, the double doors heeded a warning, 'No trespassers, only staff'. Carlisle held open the doors and allowed us through. There were a series of rooms locked off with wrought iron bars, whilst others stood open with no difficulty.

"It's through here. Carlisle seemed tenser as the doors flew past and the corridor ended. The last room on the left was kept ajar, a spoke of light spilled onto the empty ground. "After you." Edward turned towards Carlisle, reading his thoughts most probably, but Carlisle was singling quietly to himself. Blocking out any spoilers. We stepped into the room, our hands clasped together. My first impressions were that the room resembled some parts of Carlisle's home. White, sterile and cold. The next observation was the pale girl that sat idly on the bed, her knees hitched under her chin and long hair flowing forward. The colour of it seemed familiar. She looked up quickly and jerked back an inch. My last impressions were horror as I looked into a face, so achingly familiar, that it mirrored reasons of my own existence. The mirror might have been standing right next to her, where Edward stood opposite, his expression like he had seen a ghost. It may as well have been a ghost.


	2. Chapter 2

The girl raised her head; fear gripped me as I stared into a face so achingly familiar that it mirrored reasons of my own existence. Her hair was a coppery red with gold undertones and her eyes resembled emerald stones. She looked at least the age of 16. Her behaviour was unusual for her age. I turned to Edward, if he could, he would have turned three shades paler than paper.

"May I introduce," Carlisle hesitated. "Gwendolyn...Masen." Edward's head shot towards Carlisle with disbelief.

"No.." the word slipped out of Edward's mouth in a whisper. .

"What?" I gripped Edward's arm and looked up at him pleadingly, what was I hoping for? That he hadn't had a secret lover before me and that this girl was the result of the fruitless love, probably.

Edward looked into my eyes, I couldn't quite decipher the feelings within them, before turning back to the girl. She began shivering uncontrollably, and biting down on the starchy, white blanket that shrouded the bed.

"It's ok, Gwen. Please, calm down. These people will not hurt you. Do you find them familiar at all?" Carlisle ran his fingers gently through Gwen's hair as she looked up at him like a small, frightened child. She shook her head gently but turned to peek at Edward from under the blanket. Carlisle motioned politely at Edward. " This is my son, Edward and his wife Bella. Say hello, Gwen." His eyes showed sympathy as he watched the girl scramble away from the edge of the bed.

"Hel-lo.." the word stumbled out of her mouth in a very quiet tinkle. I looked up at Edward to watch his reaction, the way I always did when he was faced with the unexpected. His eyes glazed over.

"Carlisle, could I speak with you outside." Edward turned briskly on his heel and exited the room. He gently squeezed my shoulder, signalling me to stay where I was. Carlisle smiled at Gwen, "I'll be back soon, ok?" She nodded quickly in response. He exited closing the door behind him.

It was just me and Gwendolyn. I looked up at her small face and smiled tentatively.

"Hello, Gwen" I attempted to begin a conversation with her. However, she just nodded, a quick acknowledgment. Looking down, she continued to fidget with the blanket.

Outside

I couldn't comprehend the last few minutes in my mind. I could have dreamt it all, I could still be in the cottage back home sleeping peacefully with Bella and Renesmee. But, I wasn't. The over powering smell of human blood was all too prevailing over my senses. It made picking thoughts out of Carlisle's mind difficult. I turned to face him, his brow was furrowed with fine lines as he looked at me worriedly.

"Edward," He began.

"Do I want to know?" The question slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"Yes, you do. As it involves you I expect you to be more understanding and leave your pride, anxiety and doubts behind you." Carlisle answered sternly.

The mask slipped off of my face, probably revealing every emotion of fright that existed.

"Edward, that girl..." Carlisle looked down, to gather his courage by the looks of it. "She is your relative." The words were a blow, my mind halted in its tracks, all possibilities flew out of the window.

"What? That's impossible!" I couldn't stop my mouth. Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder reassuringly. "You know all too well how impossible that is Carlisle!"

"I know this is a shock for you, more so than it was for me, when I found her." I looked into Carlisle's eyes, they were jet black from weeks of no hunting.

The word that choked me stumbled out, "How?"

"It appears that, from the tests that I have run as well as history research, she is a descendant from your family tree. The one you believed had died out in the Spanish Influenza. " I shook my head in disbelief. This couldn't be, I was sure it had only been my mother and I, the last remnants of the Masen family.

"It is the truth Edward. Were you aware of a younger brother that your mother gave birth to two years before her death?" This only shocked me further, a brother? My muddy, human thoughts were of no use to me.

"No, never." I knew now, how this girl had come about, where she was from. "If I had a brother, how is it that I do not remember him?"

Carlisle shook his head sadly. "It would appear from the data gathered, your mother had sent him away in a hasty decision to protect him from what she knew was coming." I looked at the ground beneath me, hoping it would allow me to think clearly. No luck.

Carlisle squeezed my shoulder. "Edward, she needs you." I looked up at his eyes, filled with love and pride for his family. "She needs us, her family." He smiled reassuringly. "It will be ok, you will see. We are all here to help you." Carlisle knew exactly what to tell me it would seem, as my shoulders had relaxed and my resolve surfaced quickly. I felt a jolt of emotion, the same feeling I held when I looked into my new born baby's eyes. Carlisle saw the look in my eyes and ushered me through back to the room.

Back in the room

It had been an awkward 10 minutes. Gwen had continued to fidget with the blanket, occasionally looking up at the door. I sighed inwardly with relief as I heard footsteps progressing back down the hall. But, I was scared. The door opened and Carlisle entered, shortly followed by Edward. He now had a peaceful look on his face and smiled at Gwen. He approached the bed and sat on its edge.

"Hello, Gwen." I was sure we had greeted her far too many times. "It's good to finally meet you. Did Carlisle tell you where you would be headed after today?" She shook her head slowly and looked up at Carlisle.

"We'll be taking you to our home, Gwen." I was now aware of the situation. Despite eavesdropping being a bad habit, it was irresistible to a vampire. I walked forward and placed a hand on Edwards shoulder, smiling down at Gwen. I pushed down all feelings of doubt and anxiety. What I had to do right now was be the supportive wife and not think about what this girl could do to our family.

However, I wish that I had been more honest. It would have saved time and face. Instead of piling up my selfish desires and hurting Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

My heart

I was sitting with my hand cemented under my chin, thinking at the speed of a thousand lights. Despite the comfort that dictates from sitting, I was perfectly uncomfortable. The room was empty but I could hear laughter and voices from outside. Edward was showing Gwendolyn the outskirts of the forest, where not to go and most probably loving every second of her company. A place I held till now.

This is silly, irresponsible and silly. I collected myself and rose to the glass doors. Renesmee was playing joyfully with Gwendolyn amongst the trees. They looked picture perfect, achingly similar and born to have met on this path.

Edward arrived swiftly through the doors, his brow furrowed as he registered my expression.

"Is everything ok?" He slipped his arm around my waist and hugged me.

"Of course, everything's fine!" He looked down at me as if he didn't believe me. I shook my head and ushered him outside. "You should be outside, bring her inside later. We'll cook something, I'm sure Esme will be delighted." He gave me a crooked smile before darting off, leaving behind a vacuum of cold air.

That was the first lie I had told Edward after our new life had begun. It made me uneasy.

I took Renesmee into my arms quickly and darted towards the cottage. She raised her hand to my cheek; pictures of Gwendolyn darted through my mind.

"You can see Gwen tomorrow honey." She looked away purposely, sulking most likely. I had seen something that made me feel emotions that shouldn't be felt. I wasn't human, But even a human would act better in my circumstances.

I was jealous; this would be the second time this feeling has fixated over my head in a green, ugly cloud. Gwendolyn had been climbing up a tree with Renesmee, when she slipped. To which Edward caught her swiftly. I couldn't explain it, I was worried at that split second but his actions made me think twice, which again was very silly. Tanya had been my last worry, but even then my love for Edward couldn't have changed a thing. It can't today either, but he now holds something to him that we don't share. It isn't ours. With this, I feel him slowly distancing away from me. Although I should be happy at Gwendolyn's arrival, I am far from that joy.

We arrived at the cottage. Renesmee fought out of my arms and ran into the small garden out back. I closed my eyes and opened them, I couldn't let go of my human habits just yet. I would sometimes catch myself attempting t breath to calm down. Of course, it didn't serve a purpose. I heard the footsteps of my husband bounding towards us. Till of course, I looked around to see a spider monkey on his back, Gwen.

"Hi!" He propped Gwen down, she walked timidly to the garden where Renesmee ran into her arms. Edward gave a small kiss on my head. "I thought we could let Gwen stay here for an hour or two and then take her back to the house. Esme's already setting up her room, she's more excited than I am." He chuckled heartedly, It made me happy when he was happy. But, till now that happiness stemmed from me and our child or our family. I walked into our bedroom, turning my back to him. I was afraid that I would have said something I regret. Edward followed me worriedly, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He placed his hands on either side of my head. I felt the easiest way to do this, was like ripping a band aid off, or at least for a human. I slipped out of my barrier and opened my mind to him. I watched the expression on his face change from worry to shock. I closed it immediately after, I was scared of letting him know anything else. But, he already knew enough to get the gist of it.

"What...how...when?" His perplexed mood returned and he pulled me into a binding hug. "Bella, my beautiful Bella! There is nothing that can come between us, are you not happy for me?"

"No, I'm not. And, that's what hurts me even more. I thought I had a big heart, but it's shrinking slowly. I only have enough room for you and Renesmee." I let out a sob and shook my head in disbelief, we learn something new every day. Edward took me out of his arms and looked at me with his piercing eyes.

"I have enough room in my heart for everyone I hold dear to me. Why is it so difficult for you?" I simply shook my head. I wish I could have spoken up.

"Bella, this will be the first time I have ever doubted you." My head shot up at that. His first time? He had never doubted me before? The one thing I never wanted to see on my husband's face, disappointment. He shut the door and left. I had never felt more alone in my entire life. Just me and these ugly feelings.


End file.
